


Stark Contrast

by penrosequartz



Series: PRQ's Marvel Extravaganza [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: The dark, and the light, and no sun like the Earth knows sun.(please note that this is currently just a oneshot but will be adapted into a longer fic later!)





	Stark Contrast

He was going to die.

The unbearable truth of that was sinking in. Everything was _dark,_ he was... he was in a different world. And he wouldn’t get to explore it. That was the thing that got him, really. He’d never learn anything new ever again, never teach, never give, never earn.

And Pepper didn’t even pick up the phone.

He started to think – who, in his life, would he have liked to pick up the phone most? He’d like to say Pepper, but... who would he like to talk to one last time?

His dad?

Maybe. Maybe not.

His mother.

Maybe?

 _‘Well,’_ his brain seemed to say, _‘let’s take a stab in the dark here and say Steve Rogers.’_

And... it fit. That was surprising, but... yeah. With anyone else, anything he said was either going to be something he’d said before or something they already knew. But with Steve, he’d like to apologise. Like to tell Steve that if the Avengers worked out, he was gonna be a great leader. He’d like to tell him that he wished they’d gotten to know each other a little better. In the few hours before the portal opened, and after it, they’d been in harmony of sorts. As if entering battle had forced them to put aside their differences – well, how about that? Crazy shit, man. Crazy times.

Peace in our time. Imagine that.

There’s a song stuck in his head. He can’t name it, but he knows the tune, and it’s been bothering him.

 _‘Steve Rogers has a pretty good butt,’_ he thinks as he watches the nuke detonate on the other side of reality, the orange blast pushing him towards the portal. And even in the harsh nuclear light, it’s so goddamn dark here. It’s a darkness he’s never seen. There’s a sun, or a star of some sort, but it’s blue. It’s not a sun like the Earth knows sun. It’s not dark like the Earth knows dark.  He can see debris, he can see the light, the dark, the creatures that fucked up his tower – god damn it – and the _dark,_ the _light,_ the **_dark..._**

It’s so dark.

He hopes Romanoff closes the portal before he goes back through. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to look Rogers in the eye again. I mean, he thought about Rogers’ butt right before he died. What a fuck up.

Pepper didn’t pick up the phone.

The dark is beautiful.

He closes his eyes.

 

 

And opens them again. He sees the sun, sun like the Earth knows sun, and he’s... really goddamn hungry.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me,” he says, hoping somebody did.

Nobody did.

He’s still hungry.


End file.
